His Hopeful Wishes
by S2xBlizzard-AngelxS2
Summary: Ikuto refuses to believe Amu has died. So when seven lights shot from an explosion and cause supernatural powers to be restored. Ikuto is certain Amu is back and he begins his quest to find her. Will the truth about Amu bring Pain or Happiness?
1. Pieces To A Puzzle

**It's a short beginning, but this is just to get a feel for where the sequel of _'Her Graceful Secrets'_ is going.**

**Thanks for all the support I received for _'Her Graceful Secrets'_.**

**I hope I get the same sort of reviews. :)**

**Enjoy~**

**WARNING - You can read this without read_ 'Her Graceful Secrets'_. However, I wouldn't suggest it. :)**

_The Genres include: Romance, Adventure, and Supernatural _

**Enjoy! Again~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's been three years to the day since Amu's death, as some put it, or her disappearance, as others put it.<p>

Ikuto is in his new apartment living room, sitting on the couch watching the news like every other day. However, what makes this day different is the beam of light shooting down from the sky in the middle of the night. It lands in the main park Ikuto goes to in the mornings. The light is a mixture of black, white, purple, red, yellow, blue and green. The colours never mix they float around each other in a strange pattern. Ikuto sees all of this captured on T.V.

The phone blares and pulls Ikuto attention away, regrettably.

"Ikuto, are you watching this?" His sister exclaimed.

Ikuto hummed his answer. Even though it was eleven at night, Ikuto was determined to go and see this light. He grabbed his coat, but forgot he was on the phone until Utau yelled.

"Ikuto?" Utau had to scream into the phone.

"Yeah?" Ikuto answered.

"You're going aren't you?" Utau asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Ikuto stated and then hung up. He and his sister rarely talk, but she checks up on his frequently. Whenever he would ask why she even comes she would simply say that Amu would be upset to see them fight. He would then sigh and tell Utau that they don't fight, but she doesn't talk after that. She just comes the next day and they repeat the routine.

Ikuto raced out of the apartment and then down the hall toward the elevator. He was on the twelfth floor. He got to the elevator and swore. If this moment wasn't so important he would have turned around when he saw the girl standing in front of the elevator.

He shook his head violently and the girl vanished. He was sent to a therapist after Amu's accident because he continuously saw Amu when she really wasn't there or, as he told his therapist, a girl that looked identical to someone dear to him.

After Amu's disappearance/ death, all supernatural powers vanished. It confused everyone, but then the King who became an ordinary old man, filled everyone in.

Amu was the reincarnation of the King and Doctor's older sister. Their older sister created emotions and the elements. She was considered the greatest supernatural of their time. The Doctor, however, was jealous and placed a curse on her that would force her to continuously destroy herself and her loved ones.

The King wrote the book for her so she could save herself, but she died before it was finished, so he kept it for her in case she returned.

Ikuto remembered this as he stood in the elevator waiting. The elevator binged and brought Ikuto to the present. He stepped out of the elevator and walked out of the building. He had about five blocks to walk and right where he was standing he could see the beam of light, it was pulsing some kind of energy now.

The wind blew and it seemed to talk to Ikuto, but he shook his head.

"Ikuto." The wind breathed.

Ikuto turned into the wind. He saw his sister come out from behind a tree.

"The powers are back." Utau stated and then looked towards the beam of light.

Ikuto couldn't just stand there. He ran towards the park that used to be the school grounds, but a year after Amu's disappearance/ death the area flourished rapidly. It astonished many scientists and biologists. They spent another year trying to figure out why the baron area suddenly was filled with life. None of them could figure it out and no one who saw Amu's incident was willing to tell them what really happened.

Ikuto ran to the park. He was there faster than he expected, but he wasn't complaining. He walked towards the beam as it vanished, but something almost see-through appeared and turned towards Ikuto. The girl cried a little, but she smiled brightly.

"Ikuto." She sang with a smile.

Ikuto ran at her for a hug, but he ran through her. She sighed and turned around to see him. He was shocked and deeply saddened.

"The title of the book." Ikuto started.

"I know, it didn't say 'Death' or 'Survival'." The girl sighed.

"The King was confused." Ikuto stated.

The girl just smiled.

"It's time to go." She sighed as she looked up to the sky at something unseen.

"The powers are back." Ikuto stated quickly.

"It worked, then." The girl smiled.

"When is Amu coming back?" Ikuto asked the girl, but what he really wanted to know was if she was coming back at all. He realized that this girl wasn't Amu. Everything about her was Amu, but her eyes were feline.

The girl looked at Ikuto and then showed Ikuto her hand. There wasn't anything there.

"I have a message from her." The girl sighed, "I wish you luck."

A white envelope appeared in her outstretched hand and then the sound of bells filled the air. He took the envelope as her hand faded.

"Don't forget, Ikuto." The girl sang happily, "We are all parts of Amu, like a puzzle."

The girl vanished and left Ikuto on the ground confused. There was a flash of light. It was so bright Ikuto could hardly see what it was, but he caught glimpses of the person.

"Leave, Ikuto." She stated quickly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

The light and the beloved girl vanished. Ikuto got up and ran away. The beam hit the earth again. There was an explosion and then seven colours shot away to various places. The seven colours were: white, black, red, blue, green, yellow, and purple. It astonished Ikuto, but he remembered he had to leave.

Ikuto walked back to his apartment, but he was clenching the envelope for dear life. None of this answered anything. Was Amu dead or alive? Ikuto was certain he saw her in the bright flash. He wasn't sure if he should tell anyone, but something told him, that they wouldn't believe him.

Ikuto sighed as he walked into his apartment building. Utau was gone, but Ikuto hardly paid any attention as he walked on to the elevator and pressed the button for floor 13.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! :P<strong>

**I have a POLL concerning _'Camping With The Populars'_ . . .**

**Please check it out! :D**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Selfish Wish

**Slightly longer, but not really ... About 400 words longer than chapter 1. :P**

**Thanks for your reviews from . . .**

**_MidnightVampress_, _addimison2_, _Nori Tsuki-Hime_, and _Jera Aoi -Amuto 4 Ever_**

**:D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Ikuto sighed as he walked into his apartment building. Utau was gone, but Ikuto hardly paid any attention as he walked on to the elevator and pressed the button for floor 13.<p>

The elevator binged and Ikuto walked out on to the roof of his building. He didn't understand why the builders called the roof 'Floor 13' and not just the 'Roof'. However, he didn't stay on that topic for long. The wind blew and the envelope ruffled.

Ikuto walked to the edge of the building and opened the small white envelope. There were two things. One was a letter and the other was a necklace. It was familiar to Ikuto and when he remembered it on Amu he frowned. The diamonds seemed dull; they weren't shining brightly like when they were on her.

He slipped the necklace into his pocket and then moved on the letter. It was a blank sheet of paper. Ikuto turned it around many times in his hands, but nothing appeared. He was about to let the letter go when something started to glow from under his thin white shirt. He pulled at the chain and brought out the feather that fell from the sky. He touched the feather to the paper and then there was a burst of light.

* * *

><p>The light consumed Ikuto. He was standing outside of a six-pointed star carved into the ground around him.<p>

A girl that looked like Amu appeared over the black point of the star. She stared at Ikuto for a while and then her mouthed moved, but Ikuto heard nothing. It was like she was talking to someone that really wasn't there.

"You get one wish." The girl spoke with a tired and sad voice.

"I want to see Amu." Ikuto answered immediately. The girl's features became sadder and then she nodded.

"So, be it." She whispered. Steel-feathered wings burst from her back and her eyes turned black. Her hair grew in some places and then shortened in others. It took Ikuto a while, but eventually he knew exactly who she was.

"You're her . . ." Ikuto breathed.

"Negative Spirit." The girl finished and then turned away as she vanished. The scene started to fade. Ikuto was too stunned to do anything.

Suddenly the scene zapped back and Ikuto was still surrounded by the white space with the star at his feet.

"Don't loss those items." Voices whispered harshly and then the scene vanished. Ikuto fell to his knees.

* * *

><p>He took many breaths trying to calm his emotions and breath. To Ikuto the only thing he could concentrate on was the fact that Amu was coming back. However, his conscious was trying to tell him there was a mistake the girl looked too sad. She was part of Amu and Amu wanted to see Ikuto, too. Didn't she?<p>

Ikuto shoved paper into his pocket and then put the two necklaces around his neck. They hung low enough that no one would be able to see what they were because something was telling him that people could be out to get the items. Especially with the powers back.

The full moon shone brightly in the sky. It seemed to be radiating more brightly than usual. Ikuto stared at it for a while more and then made his way back to the elevator. Before he stepped into the elevator he glanced back at the moon that suddenly wasn't there. Ikuto shook his head, but the moon never appeared.

He stepped into the elevator and he was freaked out. He was trying to determine which was faked and which was real, but nothing came to answer his question. He tried to think of something else as he walked out of the elevator and down the hall towards his room.

There was a flash of pink going around the corner and Ikuto immediately chased after it. He wheeled around the corner to find a blond girl with pink streaks. She was giggling to her self. Ikuto sighed and then the girl turned toward him. Amu's face appeared, but then vanished. In that same instance the young girl's giggles became evil cackles, but became normal with her face.

Ikuto shook his head vigorously.

"Mister, you okay?" The young girl asked with childish concern.

Ikuto smiled sadly and shook his head at the young girl. It felt weird, but it always seemed easier, for Ikuto, to find comfort from someone he didn't know because then he knew it was genuine and not faked. The girl seemed to mature as she walked over to Ikuto and hugged him. Ikuto let out a sob, but then realized what was happening.

He pushed the girl away gently and whispered a good-bye. He briskly walked to his room, opened the door and then slammed it shut. Utau was on the couch staring at the door waiting for him. When he came in she jumped up and walked over.

"Do you want me to read you?" Utau stated as her eyes turned white. It meant she was preparing to use her powers as an oracle.

"No." Ikuto said as he tried to prevent himself from crying. He wasn't really sure why he was suddenly crying now, but he felt his feels from three years ago come rushing back. Ikuto continued to say, "I'd like to be alone right now."

Utau nodded as understandingly as possible and then left. Ikuto slumped into the black leather couch and ran his hand over the seams. He was thinking so hard he eventually fell asleep. It was dreamless, but there was a tension. It was in no way peaceful.

He woke up stiff and sore. The sun shone through the window. Ikuto cringed as the sun blinded him for a couple seconds. He stood and shut the window blinds before he moved sluggishly to his kitchen.

He wasn't in the mood to make a meal so he had some cereal, but it only took a spoon full to calm his growling stomach. When he tried to eat after the one spoon full it would only make him sick.

His cell phone blared from his bedroom.

Ikuto groaned and got up to get it. He pulled the phone to his ear and heard a shrill voice that made his skin crawl.

"Hey, babe." The voice sang with confidence, but it was a new confidence then what she usually had. Usually she only had confidence with her looks, but now it sounded like she was almost cocky. Her voice said, 'you aren't ever going away now'.

Ikuto felt like gagging as he remembered the powers were restored.

"Hey." He responded groggily.

"It sounds like you have a hang-over." The girl squealed. Ikuto pulled the phone away from his ear.

He mumbled an answer that really didn't make it to her ears.

"Don't ever go drinking without me!" The girl demanded with a whine.

"Why would I drink yesterday?" Ikuto asked and he didn't try to hid how pissed he was.

"Well . . ." She tried to think of a reason.

"Do you know what day yesterday was?" Ikuto asked.

" . . .Oh! Amu 'disappeared'." She sounded so pleased to have figured it out, but Ikuto was on the verge of hanging up on her and getting a new phone. He was thankful he didn't pass out his home number.

"Right, so why would I drink?" Ikuto asked again through clenched teeth.

"To drink away memories of that bitch." She said happily. Ikuto slammed the phone shut and threw it against the wall. It shattered into pieces and Ikuto groaned. He wasn't really going to get a new phone, but now he will.

Ikuto scrapped a hand through his unbrushed hair and walked out of his apartment. He let a rough sigh out and then walked out of the building when he was out of the elevator. He walked two blocks and entered the nearest phone company outlet.

"Ikuto." The man chimed happily.

"Kukai." Ikuto responded with a tired voice.

Kukai looked at him understandingly and then left Ikuto alone. Ikuto and Kukai never really got along, but Kukai knew when to shut up.

"What would you like, sir?" The cheery teenager asked. Ikuto was silently cursing her happiness.

"A new phone." He stated bluntly.

Kukai started laughing in the corner. The employee and Ikuto turned to him.

"You broke another phone." Kukai clenched his sides, "What did Saaya do this time?"

"She called Amu a bitch." Ikuto spoke over Kukai's laughs in a tone that made Kukai shut up and scurry away.

He turned back to the teenager and stared at her with a bored and unimpressed look.

"What model were you looking for?" She stammered.

"Iphone 4, preferably." Ikuto stated as he looked around the store.

"Okay," She said as she pulled a phone box from under the desk. She broke open the box and typed feverishly on the computer, "I'll just upload your number and-"

"No," Ikuto exclaimed, "I need a new number."

The girl looked at him and then nodded. When everything was finished Ikuto walked out of the store, but he didn't go to his apartment, he went to the park. He sat on the bench, like usually, and stared at the passing couples and people. Sometimes people would stop and talk, other times he would get dirty looks, but more than the other times people just ignored him.

When people ignored him he felt like the world and time was passing and leaving him behind.

What was different about this day was the girl with short pink hair walking by Ikuto. He stood up and chased after her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. Her brown eyes shined back at him and he apologized. She gave him a weird look and then walked away.

Ikuto wandered back to the bench and sat down. This time a girl with her pink hair in a ponytail walked by, but Ikuto didn't want to make a fool out of himself again so he stayed on the bench. It was only until the girl turned her head and looked at Ikuto through the corner of her eye, but that wasn't what got Ikuto out of his seat. It was her jet black eyes.

She smirked and then ran away, but Ikuto wasn't far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Thanks again for your reviews!**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Another Wish

**I didn't realize I had this chapter done!**

**Sorry for the wait! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_MzGiggle_, _Jera Aoi -Amuto 4 Ever_, _mtr0902_, _Nori Tsuki-Hime_, _40Mangax7_, _MidnightVampress_, and _addimison2_**

**:D**

**Enjoy~**

**PS. I'm writing a new story, but I don't know what the title should be . . . Sneak Peaks at the end!**

* * *

><p>Ikuto and the girl were running through the park, but people were only looking at Ikuto. It was like they couldn't see the girl in front of him. However, Ikuto didn't care. He chased after the girl until they were so deep into the forested area of the park that no one was around. The girl stopped and whipped around.<p>

Ikuto abruptly stopped and stared at her.

"What do you want?" The girl sounded scared.

"What?" Ikuto was astonished. "You were the one that looked at me."

"You just looked familiar, but then you started to chase me in the middle of my jog." The girl backed away.

Ikuto grumbled in frustration. This girl was Amu's Negative Spirit, but she didn't seem to know that.

"Why are your eyes black?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't know. I was born with them." The girl gave a logical answer.

Ikuto asked her to take down her ponytail. She looked at him in confusion, but she did as he asked. Her hair was patchy; short section and long section of hair.

"Why is your hair patchy?" Ikuto was trying to make her see that something wasn't right with her appearance.

"It won't grow normally." The girl said slowly.

"Are you even human?" Ikuto asked bluntly. The girl stared at him, partially bewildered, but she also looked like unanswered questions had just been answer.

She never replied to Ikuto because suddenly the necklace started to glow. Ikuto pulled it out and stared at it.

"Where did you get that?" The girl stammered.

"From a letter." Ikuto whispered.

The girl pulled a necklace out that was almost identical, but her necklace was a six-pointed star made of all black-coloured diamonds.

"Mine appeared around my neck when I woke up this morning." The girl was astonished, "You aren't human, are you?"

Ikuto stared at her and then shook his head.

"Neither are you." Ikuto stated, but the girl laughed humorlessly.

"Then what am I?" The girl asked like she wasn't expecting an answer.

"A negative spirit." Ikuto stated coldly.

The girl started the glow a black aura. She looked around completely shocked and scared. Steel feathered wings ripped out of her back. She screamed in pain and dropped to her knees.

"What. Did. You. Do to me?" The girl screamed between huffs.

Ikuto didn't answer as he cringed just from watching her. However, watching her reminded him of Amu when he found her on the floor the first night she was at the school.

* * *

><p>There was a flash of white light. The six-pointed star appeared on the ground in between the girl and Ikuto. The real negative spirit appeared over her point of the star. She looked at the girl in pain.<p>

"You have found the first part." The Negative spirit stated as she turned into a black wisp. She propelled herself into the girl.

The girl coughed up blood, but soon started to scream about pain coursing through her entire body.

There was a soft glow and then a girl stepped out. Ikuto recognized her in a second as she stepped into the middle of the star, but the girl never looked at Ikuto. As the girl walked of to the new negative spirit the star followed under her. She knelt down beside the girl in pain and touched her back. The pain vanished.

She whispered something into the negative spirit's ear and then stood up. The white space started to shake and crack.

"You need to make smarter wishes." The girl stated as she turned slightly and Ikuto was sure he knew whom she was when golden eyes shone at him.

"Amu." Ikuto gasped. Amu smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"You saw me, but you can't touch me." Amu stated sadly and coldly. "And you can only see me once."

Amu and the new negative spirit vanished with a burst of light. The white space didn't vanish, though. There was a soft ivory and purple glow. It extended to consume the star, but then vanished. Only a girl was standing on the purple point of the star.

"Make your wish." The girl stated, "You only get one."

Ikuto stared at the girl with pale yellow eyes that were nearly white and her long wavy hair.

"I want to see and touch Amu." Ikuto stated.

The girl glared at him, "That's two wishes. See or Touch."

Ikuto stared at her and then sighed and chose something different.

"I wish to forever have the book." Ikuto stated. The girl smiled brightly at him.

"Excellent wish." She smiled and then vanished.

* * *

><p>The white room vanished and Ikuto was standing in the middle of the forest, but there was no book. He was confused.<p>

However, it seemed he was in the white space for a while because the sun was setting. The girl had disappeared and the little girl Ikuto met the other day was in her place.

They stared at each other as if daring the other to speak first.

However it was the little girl who spoke first, "Get out of here."

When Ikuto didn't move she screamed, "Now."

Ikuto stumbled backward, but didn't run away.

"Why?" He asked.

"The forest comes alive." The girl made the statement feel enchanting, but also eerie at the same time.

Bells rang from a near by church. They echoed with power and vibrations that made the hairs on Ikuto's neck stand on end.

"The bells are their cue." The girl started to vanish, "You're too late. He'll mercilessly kill you."

The girl completely vanished. Ikuto was becoming more and more confused at the situation he found himself in. He was certain the little girl was human, but now he was almost positive she wasn't.

A full moon shone brightly in the sky, but when Ikuto shook his head the moon partially vanished. There was only a quarter of the moon missing.

Suddenly Ikuto's attention was shifted to the trees around him. They seemed to use their roots as legs. They circled around him and then roots shot out. They squeezed Ikuto tightly, but not enough to kill him or suffocate him.

"Well, Well, Well, look what we have here." A voice said through a cough.

Ikuto looked around everywhere his neck would allow him to look. Suddenly, a hand gripped his hair and pulled his head back. He felt a tongue run up his neck. He shuddered at the feeling.

There was giggling in his ear.

"You'll never get away from me again." A female voice cackled.

She started to sing, but something was keeping her song away from Ikuto's ears.

"Saaya," Ikuto started, "Let me go."

"I don't control the plants." She laughed at him and then continued to sing.

However, when Ikuto wasn't dozing off she became angry. She slapped him across the back of his head.

"Amu!" Saaya screeched into the night sky, "Stop protecting his ass."

Ikuto was stunned, "How do you know its her?" He asked.

"Oh, don't be stupid." Saaya said in disgust as she flew clumsily in front of Ikuto, "She was always protecting you."

Saaya was about to claw at him one more time, but tree roots pulled Saaya out of the sky and rooted her to the ground. She struggled, but the root and branches wouldn't let go.

"Tadase," She called, "Let go of me."

Tadase stepped out into the moonlight.

"I'm not controlling them." He said.

_"She can't handle much more."_ A voice called in Ikuto's mind.

Ikuto looked around bewildered.

_"When she releases you, you had better run."_ The confident voice said again through Ikuto's mind. This voice didn't sound like the negative spirit or the new girl he met. It sounded different.

The roots started to loosen.

_"Now!"_ The voice cried. Ikuto leaped out of the entanglement and tried to call on to his cat features, but they never came. However, he didn't stop to figure out why. He ran as if the devil was on his tail.

He was out of the forest when he stopped to catch his breath. The moon started to descend out of the sky and Ikuto hadn't got a wink of sleep.

The little girl appeared in front of him, but this time she had sharp canine teeth. Her smile was as terrifying as a smile could be on a young girl that looked to be seven or eight. She licked her lips and started towards Ikuto.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Did you like it?**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

><p><strong>So, as I was saying before I have two previews of chapter 1 and maybe 5ish (I'm not really sure.)<strong>

**WARNING- NO Editing done, these are just samples from my notes.**

**Something I forgot to mention This story focuses on three different people and then their stories intertwine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 (Preview)<strong>_

Nothing at first, but then terror flashed into his eyes.

Fear. Only fear, it was as if it was all he ever knew. His eyes stare at me as if I'm going to beat him. However, that is not the case. I'm just the maid that helps the new arrivals get comfortable and use to the place.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 (Preview)<strong>

_I would have never known that that was going to be the last time I saw you before I disappeared. I had so much to tell you, but you will forget me easily, won't you? Like you forget the one before me. I remember her because she taught me. She loved you maybe more than I do, but you forgot her with the snap of your mother's fingers and she hated me._

_I'm not who I say I am so when you come to find me be prepared to be disappointed. However, if you are reading this right now, you probably have passed your mother's test and proved to her you have forgotten me. So, you are probably thinking, who wrote this? Well, to let you know who I am, I disappeared. That may not make much sense now, but it will once your mother gives you my other letters._

_With forgotten love,_

_A._

* * *

><p><strong>What do YOU think?<strong>_  
><em>


	4. The Oracle's Sight

**I'm surprised with myself because I updated two stories so far today!**

**:D**

**Sorry, for the long wait . . . I didn't realize I was done this chapter or I would have updated long ago! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_AnimeLover261_,_ RippleRose_,_ addimison2_,_ Nori Tsuki-Hime_, and _Miyu -Amuto 4 Ever_**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Ikuto swallowed and stared at her. He was rooted to the ground and frozen in fear. He never knew he was going to be terrified of a young girl.<p>

"S…una." A female voice warned through the breeze, but the whistling leaves covered half the word she spoke. However, the young girl glared at nothing and then scoffed.

She went at Ikuto once more before the wind picked up and the young girl was thrown back.

"You must be pretty damn special." The young girl sneered and sounded older than she looked.

Ikuto shrugged his shoulder and then the girl growled before disappearing with the wind. The sun was rising and light blue was fight with the navy blue for control of the sky. However, on Ikuto's walk back to his apartment the navy blue night sky quickly disappeared as the sun invaded the night.

He was in his apartment when his new phone rang. He stared at it.

"No one has my number yet." Ikuto said slowly.

He answered it cautiously, "Hello?"

There was only breathing on the other line. It wasn't heavy like those scary movies. It was light, but the odd one sounded wheezy. Like someone was breathing through a tube.

"Hello?" Ikuto spoke louder, but no one answered. However, the breathing stopped.

"Hello." A voice coughed crudely.

"Who is this?" Ikuto asked carefully.

"The phone belonged to my granddaughter, but me, I'm Ryo Sr." The elderly man spoke.

"Who is your granddaughter?" Ikuto asked.

"Rima." The man coughed.

"Where is she?" Ikuto asked.

"Are you a cop?" The man started to get defensive, "Because I already told the police I don't know anything about her. She just dropped off her phone and ran like she was in more trouble than she could handle."

Ikuto sighed; he wasn't even sure why he was asking these questions.

"Okay, I'm sorry for bothering you sir." Ikuto said and then started to hang up.

"Wait." The man called.

Ikuto made a noise to show he was still there.

"She said she was having strange dreams." The man stated, "I thought I should let you know."

"Thanks." Ikuto stated and then hung up.

He wasn't sure why he should care, but something was telling him that Rima might be more help to him than either of them realize. Ikuto looked out his window and stared at the sky that started to cloud over.

Ikuto remembered when Utau made the comment about the sky when Amu first came to the school. It started to get really cloudy and everyday Amu was at the school the sun never shone, like today. It made Ikuto believe Amu had her feet on the earth.

The phone to the apartment broke through Ikuto's thoughts. He walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Ikuto?" The woman growled.

Ikuto swallowed, "Yes?"

"Where the hell are you?" She screamed.

"I'm sick." Ikuto coughed weakly, but he knew his boss wouldn't fall for it.

"Get your ass over here now or you are fired." She challenged before hanging up.

Ikuto cringed and dragged a hand through his hair. He hadn't had any sleep, but he stalked out of his room and out of the apartment building.

As he walked down the streets he heard giggling behind him, but every time he looked he just saw the morning rush hour on the sidewalks. He pushed a hand to his temple and tried to ignore the noise. However, even when he entered his office building the giggling still followed.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Tsukiyomi?" The secretary asked when Ikuto walked by dragging his feet and looked as pale as a ghost.

Ikuto raised his hand then mumbled something, but the secretary knew he was going to his office if she needed to speak to him. When he was in the elevator and punching all of the buttons for every floor, he knew he needed to get some sleep.

He didn't really do anything for his job. He sat in his office and edited contracts his boss gave him. He worked in the music production business and he was an esteemed producer, but he hardly did anything. People came knocking on his doors, not the other way around. So, he usually just sat around listening to artist dropping off their demo CD's.

A soft knock interrupted him as he reached for a different CD. He looked up at the door and the knock was repeated.

"Yes?" Ikuto called, but there was no answer. He stood up and walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

A young girl with long blond hair was standing with her back to Ikuto. He looked past her and glanced at his coworkers' booths. No one was there. The giggling started again, but it sounded like it came from the little girl. She turned around slowly and the air around Ikuto became cold.

She had a Cheshire grin and her teeth were sharpened to a point. Ikuto started to shake. When she licked her lips Ikuto knew exactly who she was. She was the girl from his apartment and the forest.

"She can't save you in here." She cackled and lunged for Ikuto.

There was a burst of bright white light and the girl was knocked away.

She gasped for air as she said, "How?"

However, there was no answer just silence as everything faded away. Ikuto jolted up from his resting position. He was just dream, he realized with a sigh.

There was a knock on his door, and Ikuto froze.

"Sir." A voice called through the door.

"Come in." Ikuto answered with relief.

The secretary and a girl with pale yellow eyes, long blond hair and a book in her hand walked into Ikuto's office.

Ikuto stared at her and the secretary smirked as she misread the situation. The secretary quickly walked out closing the door behind her. But, the younger girl fidgeted nervously.

"Who are you?" Ikuto asked immediately.

"My name is Angela. You agreed to see me and talk about my demo." She offered as she pulled at the hem of her sleeve.

"Angela, what is that book?" Ikuto asked next as he stared at it hopefully.

She took cautious steps and placed it on his desk without speaking. The old-looking book looked identical to Amu's book. The tattered cover and the loose binding and the thick pages, but when Ikuto flipped through the book it was empty.

He slammed it shut causing Angela to jump.

"Do you have a necklace with a six-pointed star on it?" Ikuto asked.

Angela shook her head and Ikuto sighed, "Okay."

He offered her a seat and introduced himself again after apologizing for his behavior. Throughout the interview she started to become less nervous and smiling more. Ikuto couldn't get past the fact that she looked identical to the girl in the white space. The interview finished and Ikuto agreed to be her producer. However, he was doing it for two reasons. The first being that she had star qualities and the second being Ikuto wanted to keep her close in case she got the necklace.

The next thing on his mind was the little girl that kept terrorizing and the girl named 'Rima'. He couldn't do anything about the girl, so he tried to think of ways to find Rima. The first idea was to call back her grandfather. His hand reached for the phone, but suddenly the air became cold. Ikuto pulled back and looked around franticly.

"Don't even think about it." Something hissed violently.

The young girl with blond hair materialized in front of Ikuto's desk. She wasn't smiling, but she was glaring.

"What are you?" She demanded.

"I don't know." Ikuto responded and surprised himself at how calm he sounded.

"You aren't half feline anymore, are you?" She asked, but she seemed to know the answer already.

"No." Ikuto answered anyway.

The girl glared again in frustration and then disappeared.

Ikuto shook his head vigorously trying to rid his mind of the girl. He put his head on his desk and rested his hand on his phone. Was finding Rima really that important? He thought this and started to pull his hand away from the phone when something in his conscious told him it was more important to Rima than he understood.

He picked up the phone and redialed Ryo Sr.

"Hello." The gruff voice answered. There was no question in his voice; it was as if he expected Ikuto to call back.

"Hi, Ryo Sr.?" Ikuto asked.

"Speaking." The man replied.

"Have you heard from Rima?" Ikuto asked.

"No, but she said you would call back." The man answered. It took Ikuto a while, but he realized the man wasn't making any sense.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"No." The man replied.

"What did you say after that?" Ikuto inquired.

"Nothing." Ryo's voice sounded like he was enjoying this game of tag.

Ikuto let out a frustrated sigh and was about it hit 'end'.

"Wait!" Suddenly a girl's voice was on the phone, "I'm sorry for teasing you, but I couldn't help myself."

"Where's Ryo?" Ikuto questioned.

"He never existed. It has been me all along. I have a voice changer." The girl's voice changed back and forth from a man's voice to her voice to prove her point.

"I'm an oracle, like your sister." The girl stated. "However, I seem to have more control over what I see. Except when I dream of you and a powerful angel who is doing a difficult balancing act."

"Who are you?" Ikuto asked finally.

"Rima, of course." She laughed and then said with a tired voice, "We should meet for coffee right now."

Ikuto tried to say something, but Rima cut in, "I'll meet you in the downtown square, beside the metal tree. You have fifteen minutes."

She hung up and Ikuto glanced at the clock and then at his phone. He wouldn't make it in fifteen minutes. However, his gut told him to try. He grabbed his coat and ran out of the office building. As he ran to the square, he realized that she knew about his sister and he never asked how. He shook his head swore to make it the first question he would ask.

He reached the tree with a minute to spare, but no one was around. He walked around the tree for a while as he thought back to the conversation.

"'A powerful angel who is doing a difficult balancing act', is she talking about Amu?" Ikuto was talking to himself.

"Very good, Ikuto." The giggling from earlier started again, "I'm impressed."

Suddenly, a petite girl took shape before Ikuto. She had long blond hair and warm chocolate eyes.

She bowed and then said, "Rima, at your service."

She circled Ikuto and then stood in front of him again as she spoke slowly, "I was talking about Amu. I don't know what you are though. I was hoping for a werewolf, but it doesn't suit you."

She shrugged her shoulders and stepped back. "You have questions for me." She reminded.

"What is the 'balancing act'?" Ikuto asked immediately.

"Oh, I don't think that's the question you wanted to ask." She smiled and never answered the question.

Ikuto stood staring at her. When he realized she wasn't going to reply moved on to a different question.

"Why did you call me?" Ikuto asked.

Rima's left eye twitched, "That's the wrong question."

Ikuto tried to think about the question she meant.

When he wouldn't say anything she growled, "Don't you remember? Your sister!"

Everything came back. It was suppose to be his first question. Rima sighed and then relaxed.

"How do you know my sister?" He asked.

Rima giggled, "Oh, times up." Her body slowly disappeared, but her giggles remained.

Ikuto slumped against the metal tree and rested his head on the trunk. The giggles disappeared. Ikuto was about to fall asleep when someone poked him on the shoulder.

"Boo." A girl's voice whispered.

Ikuto jumped off the ground and turned around. Rima was crouched beside the tall metal tree. Rima burst in to laughing fits.

"I'm sorry." She tried to say as she clenched her sides. "It is too much fun."

"How do you know my sister?" Ikuto interrupted her laughing fits. She stopped immediately and then stood up. She snapped her fingers and a person started to appear.

She fell to the ground with a 'thump'. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Where am I?" She gazed around and then looked at Rima. "Rima!"

She ran and hugged her, "I was looking everywhere for you."

Ikuto cleared his throat and the two girls' attention was pulled to him.

"Ikuto?" The girl turned to him and Ikuto found he was staring at his sister.

"Utau?" Ikuto asked.

"Rima!" Rima exclaimed with a laugh.

"How do you know her?" Ikuto gestured to Rima. Utau sighed and stood up.

"I've been training her." Utau stated.

Rima was as tall as Utau's shoulders, but Ikuto could tell they were around the same age. Ikuto stepped back and was about to turn and walk way when Utau and Rima started to talk amongst themselves, but they stopped him.

"Rima can tell you where the other pieces are." Utau stated.

"What pieces?" Ikuto asked.

Utau and Rima shared and look and then turned to Ikuto.

"Don't you know?" Rima asked calmly.

"Know what?" Ikuto exclaimed.

The two girls sighed in unison and then started to explain the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**I'm starting to write the next chapter as we speak!**

**:)**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. More Obstacles

**Hey y'all! :P**

**Sorry for the longish wait and here is the next chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .***

**_AnimeLover261_, _i-is-monstarr-RAWR_, and _monzepelmoon_**

**Enjoy~**

**WARNING: I hope you guys don't mind looking at Amu's situation**

_* I hope I spelt your names right :)_

**~Enjoy . . . AGAIN ~**

**:D**

* * *

><p>Ikuto sat at the base of the metal tree. He sighed and watched his sister disappear with Rima. They told them that he had to get the book first and then they would explain, but he wasn't sure why the book was so important. But, he did know that he wished for the book.<p>

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Ikuto fished through his pockets trying to get a hold of his phone, and when he finally pulled out the phone Angela's face was on the screen.

"Hello?" He asked when he answered the phone.

_"Um, hi."_ She answered, _"I was wondering if you would like to grab a coffee?"_

Ikuto thought about it and was about to decline, but Angela spoke up.

_"Don't refuse, I see you sitting near a tree just feet from the coffee shop."_ Angela stated happily, _"And besides, I wanted to show you something."_

The line went dead and Ikuto stood up to look around easily. He spotted the coffee shop she was talking about and he also spotted Angela. She raised her hand to wave and he waved back as he headed above. A raindrop hit Ikuto's cheek and then another and then another one, until it was nearly pouring rain outside. When Ikuto walked into the coffee shop it was empty, except for a couple workers and Angela, but Angela laughed the moment she saw Ikuto.

He looked at her and smiled, but with that smile thunder rolled in the distance.

"It is quite the storm." Angela stated as she looked at something glowing in the sky.

Ikuto nodded and then looked at what Angela was staring at, "Do you know what it is?" He asked.

Angela shrugged her shoulders, but never really answered the question as she put the old and tattered book on the table between them. She flipped open the cover and shoved it at him.

"Do you know this girl?" She asked.

On the first page was a picture of Amu, but she was staring at something. Ikuto pulled the book towards him and there was a bright flash. Angela and Ikuto were consumed with the white space. However, this time there was someone sitting in the middle of the six-pointed star.

* * *

><p>"I was waiting for you." The girl's voice was tired and her pink hair lacked lustre.<p>

The girl stood and turned around, but dull yellow eyes greeted Ikuto and Angela.

"You're the girl from the book." Angela exclaimed.

Amu shot her a glare, but Angela didn't stop talking.

"You aren't as pretty as the picture though." Angela stated.

However, with that comment the ground started to shatter around Angela.

"Say it again." Amu challenged, "Because we both now you are the one causing this."

Angela smirked, glided over to Ikuto and violently gripped his neck. Ikuto started to gasp and wheeze.

"I didn't think it would be this fast to meet you." Angela stated.

Amu smiled sickly and then walked towards Ikuto. When one of the points on the star reached Angela's feet she gasped and jumped away. This time Amu smirked.

"Evil." Amu stated, and then sighed, "Ikuto, you aren't making my job very easy."

"What job?" He asked, but Angela dove at Amu and then the white space vanished without Ikuto, but it took Amu and Angela.

* * *

><p>Ikuto coughed and then looked up. He was disoriented.<p>

"You got the book we were looking for." Someone exclaimed. Ikuto looked at the spot Angela was, but now someone else was there.

"Rima, be quiet." Another voice said. "That space is powered by Ikuto, but it took two people and that takes a lot of energy."

"What?" Ikuto struggled to say, but Rima and her friend heard.

His vision cleared and now he could see Rima and his sister sitting in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Ikuto asked.

"I said we should go for coffee, but that never happened." Rima reminded.

"What were you saying before?" Ikuto inquired as his senses returned.

"That white space is powered by your emotions, I imagine you saw Amu's picture and you really wanted to see her." Utau stated

"But why did it disappear?" Ikuto asked.

"It draws power from your power and you couldn't handle taking two people." Rima answered this time.

A waiter came up and looked at Rima and then at Ikuto.

"Can I get you something, sir?" The waiter asked.

"Coffee, black." Ikuto stated and then ran a hand through his hair.

He rested his head on the table and looked at the glowing spot in the sky. It flickered and then vanished. Ikuto sat up and looked closer, but he only saw a black and cloudy sky.

"Amu is able to watch you through a full moon." Utau stated as she followed Ikuto's gaze. Immediately, Ikuto remembered when he saw the full moon that became a quarter moon and he was at ease when he found out it wasn't some villain.

"I saw her." Ikuto said as he placed his head back down on the table.

Utau and Rima looked at him with surprise, "What?" They exclaimed.

"She said I wasn't making her job very easy." Ikuto shifted his eyes to look at Utau and Rima and then asked, "Do you know what she means?"

Utau and Rima shared a look and then sighed. Rima was the one who turned to look at him. She reached for the book and turned it to the middle page. Utau handed her an feather pen with ink on the tip. Rima quickly wrote her own name on the page and it became a black ink blob, but it quickly reformed to spell out 'Oracle'. Rima did the same with Utau's name and the same thing happened.

"Why is this important?" Ikuto asked.

"This book isn't the one that Amu had. This book can determine what your power is suppose to be." Rima answered.

"You saw it work for us, but another example would be that waiter." Utau stated and took the pen away from Rima.

Utau scribbled the name down, it became a blob, and reappeared as 'Human'.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with Amu's 'job'?" Ikuto inquired.

Rima rolled her eyes and stole the pen from Utau. She wrote Ikuto's name on the page, but the name only became a black blob. It never reformed to 'Human' or a supernatural power.

"See?" Utau asked ,but Rima continued, "We trying to figure out what you are and I think that is what Amu's job is."

The waiter came back with a coffee, but Ikuto didn't feel like drinking it because nothing told him that Amu was going to be able to walk on this earth. He set his head down again and stared at out the window.

**XxXxOoOoXxXxOoOo**

Meanwhile, Amu was patting in the white space and Angela was only feet away from her. They had been fighting for what seemed like hours, but now only Amu was able to continue standing.

There was a bright flash and The King appeared between them.

"What is going on here?" He bellowed.

"She used Ikuto to get to me." Amu huffed.

The King looked at Angela and that sent her a glare, "What did I tell you about meddling with this?"

"You told me not to meddle." Angela replied from the floor.

"Then why are you?" The King challenged.

"I could be doing the job better." Angela countered.

Amu growled at the younger girl, but The King rose his hand.

"What makes you say that?" He asked her.

"I have no emotional connection to him." Angela smirked in Amu's direction.

However, what shocked Amu the most was that The King was actually considering it. There were several moments of silence as the girls waited for his response.

"I think that is a very good point, Angela." He said.

"What?" Amu screamed, but she was silenced with the King's hand.

"Angela is going to try doing your job for one week and we will see what happens." The King clarified.

"You can't do that." Amu exclaimed with rage.

"You may be my sister re-incarnated, but I have power over you now because I have your powers." The King smirked and Amu sensed there was more going on then just trying to complete the job. He raised his hand and five orbs were circling each other. They were her powers that The King supposedly 'sealed' away.

"Not all of them." Amu sneered as she watched five orbs when there should be six.

The King and Angela whipped their heads towards her.

"What?" They growled.

"You think I would let someone 'seal' my powers away right after my other 'brother' tried to use them for evil?" Amu questioned and then she laughed, "I'm not that stupid."

Amu's eyes turned black and her hair became patchy. She stared at the two people trapping her in the white space.

"I figured out a way to release my powers before you two brought me back to life." Amu stated, "But I had help."

Amu smiled, but she knew she couldn't disappear until Ikuto released all of her powers. She just hoped someone with Ikuto would catch on to the plan she secretly created while she followed The King's orders.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**:D**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. An Unknown Message

**Hey! :)**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Thanks for your reviews from . . .**

**_monzepelmoon_, _XxNekoHentaixX_, _AnimeLover261_, and _herhopefulwish_**

**:D**

**Here is chapter 6!**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

><p>Amu sat on one side of the white space and Angela stood on the other as she stared down at Ikuto through a mirror.<p>

"He is so handsome when he is so desperate to find you, but can't do anything." Angela stated with a sneer.

Amu got up and walked over to the line draw with the King's power. One step over it by either of the girls would send an enormous amount of power through the victim and they would either be cooked or thrown back several meters.

"Aren't we both trapped in here now?" Amu stated.

Angela looked over at her as if she was stupid, "No, I can leave when ever I want, but I want to see how you release your powers."

Amu glared at the girl before she sat down and started to hum a melody that came to her mind suddenly. Angela cringed and screamed. Her hands flew to her ears, Amu stopped, and Angela removed her hands. Blood ran from her ears.

"Stop that." Angela demanded.

"Why? Is the holy melody burning your devilish mind?" Amu smirked and started hum again, but then something unbelievable happened.

Angela reached over the line and gripped Amu's neck. Amu thought Angela wouldn't be affected by the line, but she never actually thought Angela would do something like this. Amu clawed at Angela's arms. However, Angela was working with Amu in this moment because the man that Amu met when she was floating somewhere in between life and death told her how to escape this space for a little while.

Even though Amu thought it would be best to stay here, she couldn't knowing there was something else going on. Amu stopped fighting Angela and soon went limp. Amu's body started to fade.

"What?" Angela exclaimed.

The King appeared in a moment, " I felt her life leave the space."

He looked around and sure enough Amu was no where to be seen. He turned to Angela, glared, and demanded to know hat happened. Angela told him everything.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ikuto was sitting in his apartment wondering what he should de next. Rima and Utau were positive that Ikuto was some important key that could save the world, but he, himself, didn't agree. He stared out the window when a flash of black and white filled the room and then vanished.<p>

"Ouch." Someone said behind the fog that filled the room.

Ikuto opened the window and the fog raced out of the room. There was only a petite girl standing in the middle of his living room rubbing her back.

"Hardwood, of course." The girl sighed and then exclaimed, "Why not a soft rug or bed?"

"You missed the couch by a foot." Ikuto could hardly say as he waited for the girl to turn around and prove his thoughts wrong, or right.

The girl spun around and breathed, "Ikuto."

Sure enough, the yellow eyes staring back at him were proof that Amu was standing in front of him. He raced of to hug her, but he raced through as if he was seeing a mirage. However, he shook his head and she was still there. So, he shook his head harder and harder until finally he resorted to banging the wall.

"Ikuto, stop it." Amu pleaded, "I'm real, but I don't have all my powers back."

"I only have my negative spirit and my neutral form." She continued to explain, "Two out of seven pieces."

Suddenly she felt like someone was pulling her back as she began to vanish before Ikuto's eyes.

"Not enough time, Ikuto I have to tell you something important." Amu began.

Ikuto nodded violently.

"The King is . . ." Amu vanished before she could finish, but Ikuto quickly pulled out his phone and called Utau ,who called Rima and they ended up materializing in the middle of Ikuto's living room.

"What is the emergency?" Rima asked.

However, first, Ikuto told them to sit. When everyone was seated and comfortable, Ikuto continued, "Amu was in my apartment less than five minutes ago and she said she had something important to tell me, but she disappeared before she could finish. All I heard was 'The King is'."

Utau sat still as she thought about the three words. Finally, she turned to Rima and asked, "Do you see anything?"

"I can't because I've never met the King." Rima stated sadly.

"Do you have to meet him or can you just see a picture?" Ikuto asked.

Rima told him she just had to see a picture.

Ikuto turned to Utau and told them he wished for the book. Utau put a hand to her face and said, "I forgot to tell you something the other day."

Ikuto looked at her and waited for her to finish.

"I met a man who told me he met Amu while she was floating in between life and death and he told Amu something about the future. One of things was that her powers would be taken and another fact he told her was how to release her powers." Utau exclaimed as she felt proud for remembering. "Every time you make a wish, find the piece that has that wish, and receive your wish will one of her powers return . . ."

Utau put something together and turned around to pace for a while, but soon Rima demanded she tell them what she was thinking.

"Ikuto, Amu isn't trying to figure out what you are, she is trying to kept you alive because she chose you to retrieve her powers. That sounds cold, but that's the only way she will be able to escape the space permanently." Utau informed everyone.

"If only we knew how many more pieces." Rima mumbled.

"Five." Ikuto answered, "There are five pieces left, she told me. And I have made a wish on her positive spirit."

"We are going to need more help." Rima stated as she pulled out the old book from the bag that was around her shoulder.

"Name someone you think will help." Rima ordered, "I will see if their power is useful or not."

Ikuto pulled out his phone and read out all of his contacts. Rima glared at him when he was done and said, "Don't you know more super naturals?"

"Why?" Utau asked.

"Only three people out of his contacts are super natural." Rima sighed. "A werewolf, necromancer, and summoner."

"Plus the man that met Amu, he will help." Utau added, "So there are seven of us."

Rima nodded and closed the book. Utau started to disappear, "I'll met you for coffee." Utau told Rima.

Before Rima left she turned to and said, "You better find Amu's book so I can see the King."

Ikuto nodded and then his apartment was empty. Ikuto sighed and then pulled out his necklace with the feather on it. He moved into his room and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**I know it isn't a very suspenseful end to a chapter . . .**

**I thought it might be better because I won't be able to write for a while.**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Being Fooled

**Someone PM'd me last night and asked if I was going to conitnue this story. I am and I told them I would update after I woke up, but it just so happened that I slept longer then I expected . . . Sorry for the SUPER long delay!**

**Thanks for waiting!**

**:D**

**Enjoy Chapter 7~**

* * *

><p><strong>*BEWARE* There is an intimate scene, its not very descriptive and its not completely sexual. *BEWARE*<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anger is a Killing thing:<strong>_  
><em><strong>it kills the man who angers,<strong>_  
><em><strong>for each rage leaves him less than he had been before -<strong>_  
><em><strong>It takes something from him<strong>_

_-Louis L'Amour_

* * *

><p>Amu was pulled back into the white space, but instead of landing softly she was slammed into a rock hard surface that shouldn't exist in the white space. She moaned and rolled her head to the side as she opened her eyes. She was strapped in to a chair made of ice, rocks, and steel.<p>

"What the hell?" She growled as she tried to pull against the restraints.

"Relax; this is only to keep you here." The King smiled at her, but she spat at him and The King slapped her in response.

"You aren't the only one being punished." The King smirked.

"What is Angela being punished with?" Amu huffed as she tried again to get out of the restraints.

"Who said it was Angela who was being punished?" The King laughed and space vibrated. "Your friends are being punished."

Amu paled slightly.

The King formed a mirror in front of Amu and suddenly pictures of what Ikuto was doing filtered into her view. Amu swallowed.

"Let see if he can tell the real Amu from the fake." The King laughed as he vanished.

Amu stared at the images. So far Ikuto was sleeping, but Amu could sense he was going to wake soon and then disaster would strike. Ikuto was a restless sleep and it earned a giggle from Amu despite the situation.

Suddenly, the phone rang in Ikuto's room. His eyes opened, but he didn't move to get the phone; he just stared at the phone. Finally, he reached over and answered it.

"What?" He exclaimed. Ikuto jumped out of bed and changed his clothes quickly. Amu blushed and looked away from the mirror.

When she heard the door slam shut she looked back at the mirror and watched Ikuto run the park where Amu disappeared. He met up with Utau and Rima. The mirror's angle changed so Amu could see what Rima was pointing at.

The mirror got closer to Rima and the group and Amu began to hear what they were saying.

"Is there any possibility that Amu doesn't need her powers to exist?" Rima stated.

"I don't know." Ikuto said.

"No!" Amu screamed suddenly, "There is no way I could exist there with out my powers."

She thrashed harder against the restraints. She finally gave up with a huff, but as she stared at the mirror she whispered, "Don't fall for it."

"Why?" Ikuto asked after a moment of silence.

Utau pointed, "Because she is over there."

The mirror changed angle and Amu was staring at herself. Ikuto was gone in a second, but the mirror didn't follow. Tears ran down Amu's face, "That's not me."

"It doesn't make sense." Rima said. Amu brightened a little.

Utau looked at Rima with confusion and Rima continued to explain, "Why would Ikuto need to find her powers if Amu could exist?"

Amu smiled despite her tears.

Utau thought for a moment, "And the man told me that Amu needs her powers to escape the space permanently."

Amu nodded; they were so close to figuring it out and Amu's clone was only there for a couple of minutes.

"Maybe she can leave, but she has to go back periodically, or The King can pull her back whenever he feels it's necessary." Utau suggested; but Amu froze and started to pull at her restraints.

The mirror shifted and Amu saw Ikuto running closer and closer to the fake Amu. Ikuto didn't hug the fake Amu immediately like he had tried with the real Amu.

"Amu." Ikuto said hesitantly.

Amu growled, "Ikuto, she fake!" Amu sighed through clenched teeth as she watched the fake Amu spin and take a step backward from Ikuto.

Ikuto didn't seem to notice the fake Amu's retreat; he simple stared at her with utter happiness and it broke Amu's heart.

Amu looked down at her lap briefly and painfully whispered, "Notice the differences, please Ikuto; notice them."

However, when she looked back up they were closer- almost touching, but not quite.

"Would you like to get some coffee with me?" Ikuto spoke slowly and carefully, almost as if he was afraid she might disappear at any moment.

She smiled and nodded. They walked towards a café, but they never held hands and they never touched. They sat down at a small table set for two and soon a waitress greeted them.

Ikuto ordered a coffee with a mountain of sugar and some cream, but when the waitress turned to the fake Amu, she didn't say anything.

"What would you like?" The waitress asked after a couple of couple of seconds.

"Orange Pekoe Tea." The fake Amu spoke rapidly, but it was enough for both Amu and Ikuto to tell a difference, but only Amu knew who it was as she glared at the girl through the mirror.

"Are you alright?" Ikuto asked, "You're voice. . ."

"I'm a little sick." She smiled.

"Angela." Amu seethed as she recognized the voice.

Ikuto excused himself to go to the washroom and when he was gone. The fake Amu shifted to look like Angela and then faced the mirror, "Very good, Amu."

Amu froze, completely shocked. However, Amu was shocked, not because she could transform herself into Amu, but also because through the three words she said her voice slowly morphed into what sounded like her own voice.

"How?" Amu gasped.

"I wasn't trapped in that space to be punished, I was in there to learn how you look, move, act and sound." Angela smirked, "It was the plan along."

Angela morphed back into Amu and then turned to smile at Ikuto; he easily returned the smile. After he sat down, their orders came and they began to talk to each other about what was going on and where Amu was kept.

After awhile, Utau and Rima entered the café and they each pulled up a chair. They easily joined the conversation, like they had found their long lost friend. They thought they had, but what made it more painful to watch was that the fake Amu could answer all their questions and no one seemed to suspect anything.

Except, Rima and Amu noticed after about five minutes of the conversation. They never met each other face to face. Amu knew what Rima looked like, but that was just because she watching and Rima knew what Amu looked like because of Utau's thoughts and Ikuto's thoughts and pictures.

The fake Amu waved over a waitress and then turned to Utau and Rima.

"Utau, what would you like?" The fake Amu asked. As Utau told the waitress the fake Amu turned to Rima and asked, "Rima, do you know what you want?"

Rima nodded, but Amu could tell she was struggle with keeping her thought to her self because Amu shouldn't know Rima's name. They hadn't been properly introduced yet.

Rima quickly grabbed Utau's hand under the table. After she told the waitress what she wanted she reached over and grabbed the fake Amu's hand. Rima's eyes turned white and she delved into the fake Amu's mind, but because she was holding Utau's hand they both saw what she being produced.

A minute passed and Rima released the fake Amu's hand with disgust.

"I'm leaving." Rima stated, "She's not who she says she is and you two should take my advice and leave her be."

Rima raced out of the café and Utau told Ikuto to believe them and then quickly followed Rima out.

Ikuto laughed with disbelief, but looked at the fake Amu.

"They just don't want to see you happy." She smiled. Ikuto relaxed and believed her as they also left the café, but instead they went for a walk. Through their walk Ikuto teased her, but all she did was laugh and giggle.

"Ikuto." Amu cried, "She isn't me. She isn't me."

Ikuto didn't seem to notice one major thing missing that was Amu. Through all the teasing she didn't blush once, but Ikuto just ignored the nagging in his heart telling him something was wrong and continued to bond with the fake Amu.

Soon it became late and Ikuto walked the fake Amu back to his apartment. At his door, Ikuto turned to the fake Amu and looked at her with deep love shown in his eyes, but he failed to notice that she didn't return his feelings as they shared a kiss. At first it was a small peck, but when Ikuto realized he could touch her he kissed her again and this time it was deep and passionate.

Pain seared through Amu and she screamed- it felt like someone was burning her entire body with a white hot metal. She managed to look at the mirror.

"Angela, you broke the first layer of my protection." Amu huffed and tried anything to try to regain the barrier she put around Ikuto to protect him from anything magical.

However, their closeness made it nearly impossible. Ikuto opened his apartment door and pulled her in. The mirror followed; regrettably.

They began getting very intimate. The fake Amu's hands explored Ikuto chest and moved lower and lower. Ikuto, in turn, ravished her body with his hands, before slipping off her shirt.

"Stop!" Amu screamed and the space shook with an equal amount of force that was causing Amu a great deal of pain because the close Angela got the deeper she broke the protective barrier and the more pain Amu endured. Angela flinched as she received a slight side effect of being connected to the white space.

Ikuto hesitated as he kissed down her neck. The fake Amu moaned to encourage Ikuto's progression forward.

"She isn't me, Ikuto." Amu cried.

* * *

><p><strong>There you Have it!<strong>

**Read and **

**R**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**


	8. Answers

**Here is the next chapter! **

**A 'sorry' gift :P**

**Enjoy Chapter 8 ~ !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anger is an acid that can do more harm to the vessel<em>**  
><strong><em>In which it is stored than to anything on which it is poured<em>**

_- Mark Twain_

* * *

><p>Amu's eyes turned black and she huffed as hatred and rage filled her mind. However, the restraints didn't break. Amu glanced at the mirror one more time to know if she should still continue.<p>

Ikuto was on top of the fake Amu and his shirt was off now.

Amu opened one of her clenched fists and used a lot of energy to open her own mirror.

"Setsuna." She growled though the increasing pain coursing through her body. A small girl's image filtered into the mirror. This young girl stood frozen where she was; shocked that Amu could speak to her so clearly. Her blond hair with pink streaks quivered as she sensed Amu's rage and her body started to shake.

"What do you want?" Setsuna asked with fear of the stronger girl.

"You know where Ikuto is." Amu stated.

"Yes, but you won't allow me to go near him remember the wind." Setsuna reminded.

"I'll allow you if you can take me out." Amu explained, "I should be with him when you find him."

The girl started to shake, "You are too powerful."

"It won't be the real me." Amu growled, "It's a fake and she destroying my protection."

Setsuna smirked, "As you wish, Sister."

* * *

><p>The mirror came crashing down and Amu looked back at the other mirror. Both Ikuto and the fake Amu's pants were on the floor and the fake Amu was tugging at her own panties as she arched back. They were still heavily making out.<p>

Rage shivered through Amu and then finally heartbreaking pain. It was so painful she was almost mentally breaking apart.

"Can't you of all people tell the difference." Amu begged for him to hear her.

Ikuto's kisses moved down the fake Amu's chest and down her abdomen.

The rage and pain became too much to deal with and she released the energy into her scream.

"She isn't me." Amu roared and finally broke the mirror and the restraints, but now she was on the ground unconscious.

Ikuto's mind couldn't process anything as his hands roamed Amu's body. It was sensual and unbelievable.

Suddenly a force throw Ikuto to the ground and one thought filled his mind; "She isn't me." was screamed through his mind.

He was bewildered and tried to shake the thought away, but suddenly the little girl Ikuto thought was Amu appeared at the other said of the couch.

She was cringing, "You idiot." She roared as she flashed her canine teeth.

"My poor sister is literally going to crazy trying to keep you safe and what do you do?" The girl jumped on top of the fake Amu and pulled her hair up so Ikuto could see. However all he saw was the pain on the fake Amu's face and he got up and tried to run at her. The girl used her other hand and pushed Ikuto away. He flew across the room.

"Amu, fight her." Ikuto begged, "You did it once."

The girl smirked. Black feathered wings shot out of the girls back and her eyes became red. "This is a pure negative spirit." The girl laughed evilly.

"Amu has given me permission to hurt this bitch." The girl turned to the fake Amu and said, "The jig's up; you've been discovered."

"Se-Setsuna." The fake Amu coughed.

Ikuto tried to move, but the girl stopped him and she turned to him.

"Do you know who Setsuna is?" She asked Ikuto.

He looked at her completely clueless. "Sh-She's the Doctor's attempt before Amu." The fake Amu struggled to explain.

Setsuna grabbed the fake Amu's neck and gripped hard. She struggled and coughed, but it was no use.

"Please." Ikuto begged.

"I want to kill you too because you are killing me sister." Setsuna huffed.

Slowly, the fake Amu's image was replaced with Angela's.

"An-Angela." Ikuto gasped.

Setsuna threw Angela across the room and into a wall. Angela's head rolling to the side, Setsuna didn't think was dead; just unconscious.

Setsuna got into Ikuto's face and grabbed his hand.

"This is my sister, Amu." She growled.

Soon, Ikuto's room was replaced with the white space and what had happened to the real Amu. She was crumpled on the ground at the bottom of a chair made of steel, ice and stone and there was glass surrounding her.

"What happened?" Ikuto gasped.

"She was watching you." Setsuna stated bluntly meaning to cause all the pain Ikuto was feeling.

"I knew this would happen because the King gave me some oracle power and so I tried to kill you, but my sister-" Setsuna started to say.

"She doesn't have a sister." Ikuto interrupted her.

Setsuna turned to him, "I met her in the hospital during the testing, she was very kind to my 'brother' and me, and so because of that I consider her my sister."

Ikuto didn't know what to say, but Setsuna wasn't done talking, "No one knew I was going through the same tests as Amu and when I died they told my parents it was cancer."

She laughed, "What a load of bull."

She scoffed and then turned to Ikuto, "We both met the man who watches the world between life and death and he made us a deal."

"In order to proceed with the deal we had to choose one person with supernatural powers, she chose you, but I refused to use you because she loved you so much. However, he agreed before I had a chance to open my mouth." Setsuna looked down.

"He took your powers and used it as our life line. I have majority of the life line because the man told Amu there was a way for her to live again." Setsuna scoffed. "All she had to do was use you to reclaim her power before my life line runs out."

"And now," Setsuna stopped and shook her head, "And now you nearly ruin it because you couldn't keep her hands to yourself. I refused to use you because I knew something like this would happen, even before the King gave me the oracle's sight."

Ikuto was about to apologize, but she started to talk again.

"Do you now how long I waited in that barren world," Setsuna screamed. "Just for a chance to live again?"

The white space vanished and they were back in Ikuto's apartment.

Setsuna hurriedly transformed back to her normal form. She sighed and then turned to Ikuto, "Do you remember how Amu's life span shortened the more she used her powers?"

Ikuto nodded cautiously.

"My life line is like that too." She glared at him, "Don't force me to save you."

"No one made you do it." Ikuto challenged weakly.

Setsuna turned to him with her eyes flaring, "Amu made me do it because she was punished and that punishment was to watch you give into a clone of herself. When she wakes up I wouldn't be surprised if she was so mentally broke that she forgets what happened years ago."

Setsuna vanished.

Ikuto slumped against the wall and slowly sank to the ground. He only remembered when he was filled with the thought that told him; "She isn't me."

Ikuto now realized that the voice sounded everything like Amu's voice when she was angry.

Ikuto grabbed the feather from under his shirt and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**:D**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
